


how it glitters and glows

by msaudreyanne



Category: Anastasia (1997), Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Lights, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msaudreyanne/pseuds/msaudreyanne
Summary: tumblr prompt - fairy lightsAnya loves Christmas lights. Dmitry surprises her.
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry/Anya | Anastasia Romanov (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	how it glitters and glows

They were out for a nighttime stroll when they happened upon the Christmas light show at the botanical gardens.

Anya gasped excitedly and bounced from where she clung to his arm. She looked up at him with those big blue doe eyes and he let out an exasperated groan, but allowed her to steer them into the gardens.

Dmitry wasn’t really a fan of all the Christmas flair, but Anya clearly loved it. He could power through a walk in the gardens if it resulted in Anya smiling like that. She floated along the path, all oooh’s and ahhh’s. Each time she sighed that dreamy little sigh, Dmitry felt his heart expand.

Anya really was something.

They passed a particular display of fairy lights draped through several willow trees and Anya looks like she might faint from the joy. She let go of the crook of his arm to grab his hand and drug him off the path and under the lights.

“Dance with me, Dima?”

Like he could deny her anything.

He did his best to lead her in a kind of waltz and Anya was so lost in the magic of it all that she didn’t mind when he stepped on her toes.

Dmitry spun her round and round, trying his best to manage a spin they’d seen the last time she’d conned him into watching Dancing with the Stars. Anya threw her head back and laughed, so carefree and happy, clearly having the time of her life.

“So you like the lights, huh?”

Anya twirled, the skirt of her coat flaring out under her. She looked like a vision, surrounded by all these twinkling lights.

“I really do. I know it’s silly, but I just feel like a fairy princess, dancing around amongst the lights and the trees. I even have my own handsome prince.”

Dmitry pulled her back to him, their dance slowing to gentle swaying. It was a miracle they hadn’t been caught and scolded by security for leaving the path.

“So why don’t we have any of these in our apartment, if you love them so much?”

Anya bit her lip, a sign that she didn’t want to tell him the actual reason.

“Nasyta…”

She pulled him back to the path, eager to continue on their journey. Perhaps she thought it’d be easier if she wasn’t surrounded by all of the magic.

“My family always made fun of them. Our Christmas was very retrained and conservative. We had a tree and some decorations, but they were all very traditional and at a minimum. I was teased for ages about being lost in dreams and fairy tales, that I just kind of forgot about them.”

She had a far-off look, but this time it was the opposite of the blissful one he’d fallen in love with earlier.

“Plus…I wouldn’t want to put up anything in the apartment that you didn’t like.”

Dmitry was silent for several moments. Leave it to Anya to always think of him before herself. It was no secret that Christmas was towards the bottom of his list for holidays to celebrate. Not much to celebrate when he bounced around from foster home to foster home before finally landing with Vlad and Lily at 16.

Unsure of what to say, he tightened his arm around her waist and pressed her close to his side as they made their way along the sparkling path and back towards home.

The next day, he put his plan into motion. A quick text to Marfa the night before and she readily agreed to kidnap their favorite Romanov while he worked his magic.

Anya, for her part, appeared to have no idea what was going on. Luckily for him, Marfa showing up out of the blue to steal her away for whatever craziness she had concocted was pretty on-brand. Anya huffed and rolled her eyes, but kissed his cheek nonetheless as she grabbed her coat and followed Marfa out of the apartment.

Dmitry counted to one hundred and then swiped his keys and wallet from the counter and made his way to his first stop.

He made it home several hours later, arms straining with the number of boxes and bags he’d managed to acquire.

If there were any Christmas lights left in the Bronx, he’d faint from shock.

Was it practical to cover their tiny two-bedroom apartment in the twinkling fairy lights that Anya loved so much? Absolutely not. Was it worth it to see that look on her face and the glimmer in her eyes? Not even a question.

His phone beeped and Dmitry snapped out of his appraisal of his handiwork. That’d be Marfa, letting him know that they were almost back. He scurried to stash away the recycling and trash where Anya might not see – and mock him endlessly.

He heard Anya’s laugh before she even got to the door. Dmitry stepped into the hallway, making sure to close the door behind him. Marfa gave him the thumbs up behind Anya’s head and did a quick 180, leaving them alone.

“What’s up, Dima?”

“Oh, I just heard you in the hall and thought I’d come out to meet you.” Anya immediately looked suspicious. It only intensified when she turned around to see Marfa had evaporated. “Did you have a fun afternoon?”

“…I did…” She stepped up to him, finger poking his chest. “You’re up to something. I can feel it.”

“I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes?”

“Dima…”

“Please. Just humor me, this one time.”

Anya rolled her eyes again, but followed his request. “I humor you all of the time, Dmitry Sudayev.”

“Well then you’re a pro at this.” He took her hand and guided her into the apartment. “Keep those pretty eyes of yours closed. I don’t want you to spoil the surprise.”

“Dimaaaaa.” She looked so comical like this – eyes closed, lips in a full pout. Dmitry wouldn’t be surprised if she stomped her foot if he kept her waiting much longer.

“Just one more moment…” He flipped the light switch next to him and the apartment was blanketed in darkness. “I just have to do one thing…”

“If this is some ruse to get me in bed, Dima, you know you didn’t need to go to the trouble. I find you irresistible any day of the week.”

Now. Dmitry was a strong man, but even he had limits. And Anya stating he was irresistible, almost had him temporarily abandoning his plans. Almost.

“Maybe later. First, you need to see this…” He flicked the light switch in the living room and the entire apartment was filled with glittering, sparkling fairy lights.

Anya must’ve been able to see them even with her eyes closed, because she opened her eyes with a disbelieving gasp.

“Dima…” She whispered as she took in their apartment.

Dmitry had strung lights across the ceiling and down the walls, wrapped them around their balcony, lined the doorways and he’d even gotten a few glass jars to fill as well.

He stepped behind her, hand resting on her waist and lips coming to brush against her ear.

“This handsome prince wanted to give his fairy princess her own light display.”

Anya spun around and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him before he could say anything else.

She broke the kiss to look up at him and as he took in the shimmering lights reflecting in her eyes, wet with unshed tears and yes, all of this was worth it. To see Anya so utterly happy was better than whatever their electricity bill might be because of it.

“I believe you owe this fairy princess a dance, Dima.”

“Oh, of course. Where are my manners.”

He gave an exaggerated bow and then they were clumsily waltzing around their small apartment, so full of love and warmth. Each time he bumped into various pieces of furniture, Anya would throw her head back and laugh and Dmitry found himself loving her more and more – a thing he hadn’t thought possible.

“I hope you know, Dima…” Anya’s voice had dropped down to a sultry level and his attention was caught. “As soon as we’re done waltzing, we’re going to do the horizontal rumba on the nearest surface that isn’t covered in Christmas lights…”

Now it was Dmitry’s turn to laugh, although it broke off into a groan as Anya slid her hands under his shirt to caress his skin.

“As the princess wishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> 💛💛💛
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment below!


End file.
